


love me in kind

by mondaymocha



Series: that fancam of baekchen airport walking [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha
Summary: I was feeling baekchenny then I had to pee then I lost inspiration.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: that fancam of baekchen airport walking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	love me in kind

Baekhee has always been more or less....one of the boys. One of the alphas too, if you will. She could relate more with Kyungsoon's need to protect Chanyeol and Sehun's knack for playing games till six in the morning than with Chanyeol's soft cuddling nature and Victoria's need to perfect her eyeliner. She has exactly two dresses in her closet, one from 8th grade than she can still fit and the other bought to watch Kyungsoon kiss the life out of Chanyeol at the alter. She had wanted to wear a pantsuit but Kyungsoon had just tugged at her ear and then her heat had come in the middle of her pantsuit rebellion so the back of her pants were fucked up and-

A mess, it was a mess. It's also not the point.

The point is Baekhee only knows she's an omega because her heat comes like clockwork and people say she smells like apple mint. Her first heat had their entire house smelling like toothpaste, so much so that Baekbeom brushed his teeth with bubblegum toothpaste for a year because of the trauma. Chanyeol could smell her heat from a mile away and even with the obvious subgender similarities, Kyungsoon wouldn't let him enter their shared house with Baekhee smelling so obviously of sex and Chanyeol wouldn't let Kyungsoon come over till he had washed and dried everything in Baekhee's room twice.

But again, that's not the point.

The point is Baekhee had waited approximately 26 years of her life for a huge hulking alpha to come in and fix her. Yes, her mother says there is nothing about her that needs to be fixed, she's perfect as she is and the rest of the maternal bullshit that comes by default but it doesn't make her feel better. She watches Seulgi grip Irene loosely on the back of her neck and she craves for that closeness. She watches Chanyeol curl his huge fucking body up on Kyungsoon's lap, watches Kyungsoon impossibly make space and silently internally weeps for that. She acts like she doesn't see Yifan tuck his face into Junmyeon's neck at random times in the night, acts like doesn't see Junmyeon smile and take half a step back so their closer than humanly possible.

It's hell living in the same house as all of them. 

She dates Minho, one of Chanyeol's buddies. It ends with-

"I think your good friend material, not mate material,"

She dates Changmin who turns out to be in an open relationship with Minseo who-

"We'd love to make you our little pet. Little Changminnie's dick is already so wet,"

And yea, not, just not...no, you know?

She dates several other tall alphas, several other sturdy alphas, before getting in contact with Siwon on a dating site and that-

"You're not even worth my time, honestly,"

And maybe that's when she honestly had a breakdown and sobbed while singing karaoke on her mini microphone on her phone while drinking caprisuns, who knows really? Because what the hell? Just because she doesn't chew with her mouth closed and she's not exactly reserved and her hands sweat, she's not worth the time? It's disarming and she's suddenly ready to die and her omega is ready to die and maybe love just isn't for her.

So she vows never to date on her 26th birthday.

It lasts till she's 26 and 4 months.

September brings Jongdae.

And Jongdae makes her bones shake.

It's peculiar, really, the fact that Jongdae affects her so much, scary too. He's an alpha, weirdly enough. Baekhee doubted it when Chanyeol introduced him but it was proved when Kyungsoon had cared enough to rest her hand on her tall omega's waist. He smelled like tangerines and laughed like an idiot and Baekhee should have just slapped him on his back in greeting but in her defense-

"Baekhee, this is Jongdae," Chanyeol says as she comes through the door. She's carrying her briefcase as well as one of her senior's briefcases because while not submissive, she's not exactly trying to lose her job. Her hair is up in a bun, done while she had sat in traffic and started typing up her senior's report and she knows her face is red because her car is fucking freezing and he heating doesn't work and of course Chanyeol is introducing is music maker friend today of all fucking days. "He's helping me with one of my projects,"

Baekhee comes to a hard stop, eyes widening as they fall on Jongdae. Their easily around the same height, Jongdae above her by a few inches. He smells like tangerines and marshmallows, has a kitten smile that screams innocence and is drowning in a light blue and yellow striped sweater. Why Kyungsoon even looks threatened is beyond her. He looks like the cutest kitten in the world with his sweater paws and Baekhee's just wants to roll him up in bubble wrap and keep him hidden from the dangers of the world like Putin and Kyungsoon.

"Chanyeol had told me a lot about you," is what Jongdae greets with, long lashes fluttering.

"Has he, really?" Baekhee says, cutting her eyes suspiciously.

"All good things," Jongdae reassures and Baekhee smiles.

-and it doesn't stop there.

Jongdae ends up being around more than Baekhee anticipated. They fall into an easy friendship, much like Baekhee does with Chanyeol's friends. Two weeks after meeting, Jongdae drives her to work in his own heated car because it's slightly cold but Baekhee's borderline fucking anemic so the slight chill is like a bone deep brrr to her. By October, it's part of routine for Jongdae to come in early so they can drink coffee before they go. Chanyeol teases that their fucking domestic and Baekhee pours coffee down his back.

Jongdae stays a friend, a good friend, even one of her great friends until the day he drops her off some lunch. It's a roast beef sandwich, a fucking godsend since she had to skip her initial lunch to take care of her seniors statistics updated report. Jongdae is lead in by Victoria, one of her only friends in the office, all smiles with his small blue container. He teases her about the Doomfist toy at her desk while she eats, nearly pressed into her side.

Then Donghyun comes in, slamming the papers on the desk. It makes her jump, her sandwich nearly falling from her fingers, the laughter stuck in her chest. "What the hell is this?" He growls.

Baekhee sits her sandwich down, leaning over the papers to see better. "You wanted a background on the project as well as the people who put in and the materials used-,"

"Have you ever seen my reports look like this?" He hisses.

Baekhee swallows thickly. "I write all of your reports, Donghyun, they all-,"

"Well, rewrite it. It's sloppy and I'm not fucking using this,"

Baekhee lets out a pained sigh. "I'm already writing your statistics-"

"Say 'yes, sunbae' like a good omega, Baekhee,"

"Excuse me," Jongdae says calmly but his scent is anything but calm. It's sharp, overpowering and so fucking sexy, Baekhee feels like she might be leaking, hot damn. "Please talk to Miss Byun with respect considering your getting paid for the work that she does,"

"And who the hell are you? Her barking dog?" Donghyun scoffs.

Jongdae stands and even if he seems like he's small, his anger is hulking, his eyes cut sharp, jaw set and yes, Baekhee is most definitely star struck. "I'm her alpha and I will tear you to fucking pieces should you talk to her like that again,"

Long story short, Baekhee fell for and decided to date an alpha an inch taller than her.

She still doesn't wear dresses, that shit is for the birds. She sleeps with her eyes half open and Jongdae kisses them closed. She yips when she's excited and Jongdae answers in kind. She teases him with sitting on Kyungsoon's lap and he lifts her against walls which is one of the sexiest things Baekhee has ever experienced. She tucks her face into his neck and feels his nose run across her wrist. 

And when she wears her pantsuit down the aisle two years later, Jongdae allows Baekhee to dip him for the kiss, promises for a lifetime pressed against her lips.


End file.
